nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Special: Pizza Party and Live Stage in Dining Hall
Disney Heroes: Pizza Party and Live Stage in HQ Rated TV-Y7 About the Event: Once a month on a Friday, the Disney Heroes have a Pizza Party with a V.I.P Live Stage in HQ's Dining Hall. It has Arcade Games, Basketball, Excellent Food and a Tour across the Main Lobby. List of Apps Breadsticks: It has Regular or w/Pepperonni Cheesey Bread: small 10 piece, large 20 piece Caesar Salad Boneless Chicken: small 10 piece, medium 20 piece, large 30 piece. With choice of dipping sauce: Pizza Sauce, Ranch, Honey Mustard, Mild or Hot Sauce, Cheese Sauce Pizzas Cheese Pizza: small 6 slice, medium 8 slice, large 10 slice, extra large 12 slice Pepperonni Pizza Special Pizza Hawaiian Pizza Meat Pizza The new Banana Pizza Side Dishes Sea-Salt Fries Vegetables Fruit Desert Ice Cream Choice of Flavors: Chocolate, Strawberry, Vanilla, Mint Chocolate, Sea-Salt, Dark Chocolate Jell-O (Sugar Free) The Prologue It starts with Heroes gathered at the Lobby and the Police Chief announced that it's Friday night Live so he asks everyone to get a stamp on their hand & head to the Dining Hall for the V.I.P Show and Pizza Dinner. When they got to the Dining Hall and took their seats, the Announcer speaks that the show will begin in 5 minutes and he tells them to enjoy the Apps. Then the lights dim and Cale & Akima appear on stage welcoming them to the V.I.P Show, they countdown the 10-second timer and the show begins with a song called 'Having a Party' played by the 4 Turtles. The V.I.P Live Then the Announcer brings in Kim Possible, Ann Possible, Joss Possible, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy, King Mickey Mouse, Aqua, Namine, Xion, Spider-Man, Sonic the hedgehog, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Princess Sally, Goku & Gohan Jr, then they appear on stage welcoming everyone to the Show and Pizza Dinner. Michelangelo starts off with a Comedy Joke with things such as 'What did 1 Eagle said to the other ontop of the Mansion?' or 'If you wanted a burn, what happens to ya?', then they do the first song while others enjoy their Drinks. Next they do a Magic trick by Akima and she ask a person on the stage, the person position itself and Akima does a trick then it's a success. Then they do a 2nd Song picked from the Song Spinning Wheel and they play it Karoke style, plus Splinter does a quick Mini-Quiz knowing what they learned since they formed the HQ Team. Then before they can serve the Pizzas, Violet comes in with a Special Report that it's someone's Birthday and the Moms united to do a 'Birthday Star' song with the B-Day Cake and candles lit for the person to blow out. Then they did a 3rd song with a Music Video played on the Flat-screen TV in 3-D and objects flying around such as Bubbles, raining sprinkles and other stuff. Ann talks to everyone that they're gonna take a 30-minute Intermission so the Kids can play the Arcade Games and enjoy the Dinner plus watch a TV Show. List of Songs 1. Having a Party 2. Bring it all back 3. Walk the Dinosaur 4. Never had a Dream come true 5. Reach for the Stars 6. Celebration 7. Whistle 8. Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride 9. We will Rock you/We are the Champions 10. Mr Big Stuff 11. Our House 12. Lover 13. Always look on the bright side of Life 14. Pizza Power 15. King of Wishful Thinking 16. Tick Tock 17. Mr. Telephone Man Group Songs 1. Jump On It (Ft Sir Mix-A Lot) 2. Y.M.C.A 3. Cha-Cha Slide 4. Macarena 5. Party in the U.S.A 6. I gotta feeling 7. Just Dance 8. It's On Again 9. Candy Girl 90's Pump-up songs 1. Good Vibration 2. Jock Jams 3. I Like to Move it (Afro Circus) 4. Mr. Vain 5. Space Jam 6. Waiting for Tonight 7. Whoop (There It Is) 8. What is Love 9. Blue 10. Be my Lover 11. On our Own Love Songs 1. What a Wonderful World (Featuring a solo by Kenny G.) 2. We are the World 3. Everything I do (I do it for you) 4. I don't want to miss a thing 5. At the Beginning 6. Go the Distance 7. Hello T.R.O.U.B.L.E 8. Strangers like me 9. Two Hearts 10. Rush Hour Quotes Police Chief: (He appears on the TV screen) 'Welcome everyone, today is Friday and this evening is pizza party at Disney Heroes HQ. If the men wearing a suit & tie while the women are wearing a dress, you're invited and if you don't have it...well, you get the picture. So I want everyone to proceed the door on your left to the Dining Hall and we'll get this party started. Until then, no one better chicken out this evening, or you'll be posted on the 'wall of morons'. Anyway, enjoy your evening' (Announcer): 'The Pizza Party will begin in 5 minutes, so please order your Appetizers including your Drinks right away, take your seats and enjoy the show' (Announcer): 'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Pizza Party at Disney Heroes HQ. Now to get this show started, let's give a big hand to...Cale and his wife Akima' (Then Cale shows up in his Agent Shield suit and Akima arrives with a karate chop on the Ice triangle cutting it into half) Fans: (Cheers) Cale: 'Welcome everyone to the Pizza Party, I'm glad we have a number of Families and Friends showing up every Friday Night' Akima: 'This is a V.I.P show we're having also, we'll start the countdown at 10 and we'll get to dancing. cue the lights' (The lights dim) Akima: 'Ok everybody, start the countdown!' (The 10 second countdown timer starts) Fans: '10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..Now!' (Then the dance lights is turned on) Cale: 'Anyway, enjoy the party and when we get to Intermission, you can enjoy the Entrees' Akima: 'Have fun!' Announcer: 'Welcome to the Disney Heroes V.I.P Pizza Party LIVE and here is your hosts, Ann Possible & her daughter Kim & niece Joss. Sonic the hedgehog...the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Spider-Man and introducing from Kingdom Hearts...Sora and Kairi! Enjoy the show' Sonic: 'Now that we seen a magic trick, it's time to pick a song from the...'Spinning Wheel of songs' (Amy brings in the spinning wheel) Amy Rose: 'Let's see what song we'll be playing on TV (She spins it and made a selection) We got a perfect song, so let's kick it up and have fun' (The Sirens went off) Michelangelo: 'Dudes and Dudettes, today we're celebrating a kid's 11th birthday and you know what that means?' Donatello: 'I got it, we'll create an invention' Raphael: 'It's better, we'll just do some turtle wrestling' Leonardo: 'Actually, we present a Birthday Cake and the kid gets to make a wish' (The Birthday Cake is brought to the 11 year-old kid) Raphael: 'Now blow out those candles' Michelangelo: 'Take a deep breath' Donatello: 'Here is comes' Leonardo: 'And make a wish come true' (After the candles are blown) Fan: (Cheering) Song Lyrics 1. Jump on it (Turtles Version) Leonardo: 'Ok, everyone. Get on the Dance floor and sing along with our version Jump on it' (Then the music song begins) Sir Mix-A-Lot: What's up Dallas, what's up (x2) Dallas jump on it, jump on it, jump on it. What's up El Paso, what's up (x2) El Paso jump on it, jump on it, jump on it What's up Austin, what's up (x2) Austin jump on it, jump on it, jump on it What's up Houston, what's up (x2) Houston jump on it, jump on it, jump on it (Ooh lord) Michelangelo: Welcome to the 2 1 4 And this where the cowboys play They battle with my team from the bay Now I'm from the northeast But I likes my pizza food So I'm calling up an old groove And I'm a Turtle with a talent gut So, hello Don, can ya take us out to Pizza Hut And don't forget about El Paso The last time I went through I took three blondes home And much love to the fans in Austin And the 5 1 2 I'm flossing in Lawson A state that's as big as our shell And I spot two awesome girls in a treacle They said what's up? And I said How's up? (We're going to Houston) And I said giddy up, U-turn Sir Mix-A-Lot: 'What's up Phoenix, what's up (x2) Phoenix jump on it, jump on it, jump on it What's up LA, what's up (x2) California jump on it, jump on it, jump on it What's up Vegas, what's up (x2) Las Vegas jump on it, jump on it, jump on it What's up Seattle, what's up (x2) Seattle jump on it, jump on it, jump on it Raphael: Welcome to the 6 0 2 It's a 105 in the shade And I'm sipping on a lemonade Phoenix Arizona puts the heat up on ya I should warn ya The dudes as fine as California Speaking of Cali Check your paly Splinter's got game, and knocks dudettes from Redding to the Valley And I can pull'em on a TJ border I even knock the Shredder And come on up to the 7 0 2 Where it's legal to gamble, and dating is too The kinda city I could run with Las Vegas, I love it Back to the 2 0 6 Double up my sips And Seattle giving ninja fits Chasing the pals like a player supposed to Ready to play, HIT IT! Sir Mix-A-Lot: What's up Atlanta, what's up (x2) Atlanta jump on it, jump on it, jump on it What's up Orlando, what's up (x2) Orlando jump on it, jump on it, jump on it What's up Miami, what's up (x2) Miami jump on it, jump on it, jump on it What's up Tampa, what's up (x2) Tampa jump on it, jump on it, jump on it Leonardo: I'm Coming thru the 4 0 4 Olympic summer, Atlanta, so lets go Calling up my only (April, what's up with the girls in GA) And Casey got the situation handled We gonna stack up six deep And ride to Orlando To the 4 0 7 Calling up Karai, we roll in about eleven The Foot gotta gotta good old nine The next day I gotta mash to the 3 0 5 I get served like I want in Miami You understand me, I put that on my Grammy And swing on up to the 8 1 3 Around Tampa, I'm dialing up for free She got me polished like chrome Sitting on a throne I'm wore out know, I'm going home Sir Mix-A-Lot: What's up K.C., what's up (x2) Kansas City jump on it, jump on it, jump on it What's up Cleveland, what's up. What's up Cincinnati, what's up. Columbus jump on it, jump on it, jump on it What's up Little Rock, what's up (x2) Little Rock jump on it, jump on it, jump on it What's up Denver, what's up (x2) Denver jump on it, jump on it, jump on it (Ooh lord) Turtles & Sir Mix-A-Lot: What's up Chicago, what's up (x2) Chicago jump on it, jump on it, jump on it What's up New York, what's up (x2) New York City jump on it, jump on it, jump on it What's up St. Louie, what's up What's up East Side, what's up. St. Louis jump on it, jump on it, jump on it What's up Detroit, what's up (x2) Detroit jump on it, jump on it, jump on it Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction